Snake Control
by DoctorWicked
Summary: An ancient alien crash landed on Earth and has infiltrated some of Torchwood Three's team members. Can Jack and his remaining team stop this enemy before he undergoes his plan?
1. Part 1

**This is my first Torchwood story and it was a little hard than working on my usual Doctor Who stories. It will feature a villain from the Doctor Who series.**

**I don't own Torchwood or any Doctor Who related media.**

* * *

**Part 1**

Near the forest 50 miles from Cardiff, a young couple were driving in the middle of the night trying to get back home. As they drove back home, the couple were arguing with no signs of life nearby. "I keep telling you, you shouldn't drink more than 25 gallons alcohol in that party." the young woman said while driving.

"What's the problem with a little fun?" the young man asked, "I can't enjoy myself with a drink. And why are driving my car anyway?"

"Because you're drunk, obviously."

"I'm perfectly fine. I don't feel drunk at all."

"Mum's gonna kill me." the woman groaned. Suddenly, the couple saw a fireball falling from the sky and crash landed in the forest.

"Hey, we should go check it out." the man said.

"No, I have to home right now. I have work tomorrow." the woman replied.

"Oh come on, It will be just a quicky."

"Ugh, fine. But five minutes okay."

The young woman parked the car near the bridge and the couple started to investigate the mysterious fireball that fell from the sky. The young woman suggested to split up and the young man went east while the young woman headed west. The young woman saw a trail and followed it to a meteorite. The meteorite was broken in half and it was empty. The young woman sensed something around and turned around and saw a strange creature staring at her. A few miles away, the young man is wandering around the forest drunk and not knowing what's happening.

"Sadie? Are you still there?" the young man asked, "Tell me that you're not pranking me." Suddenly, the young man saw his girlfriend standing in front of him, but she doesn't seem to notice him. "Sadie, there you are. I've been looking for you everywhere." the man said, but she didn't respond. "Sadie? Come on, quit playing games with me. Are you sure you're feeling alright?" The man shook her to snap her out the trance and when the woman looked up to the man, her eyes were glowing red and grinned at him.

* * *

The next morning, the British military responded the meteor that crash last night and went to the forest to investigate it. Moments later, Torchwood Three arrived and the military let them past to investigate the meteor.

"Tell me that we're not going camping again?" Owen groaned.

"With who, the military?" Jack sarcastically said, "Gwen, what do we know about the crash?"

"The meteor blew off a few trees. But it didn't really affect the ecosystem." Gwen reported.

"Good. Ianto, any locals near the vicinity?"

"No locals. But the military reported that a car was parked near the bridge and no one was in it." Ianto told Jack.

"Alright. Our priorities are to find anything about the meteor and to find the missing person."

"I don't think we need to find the person." Owen calmly told Jack. The others saw what Owen was looking and the saw a young woman unconscious.

"Is she okay?" Tosh asked Owen.

"Yeah, just unconscious. There seems to be no signs of wounds all around her body. I guess that she was really tired or knocked down from the blast."

Suddenly, the young woman woke up and looked really confused. "Wh... Where am I?" the young woman said.

"In the forest. Can you tell us your name?" Gwen said.

"Erm, Sadie. Sadie Harris. Wh... Where's Richie?"

"Who's Richie?" Jack asked.

"My boyfriend. We left at a party and he was really drunk. I don't know where he went."

"Don't worry, Sadie. I'm sure that Richie is around here somewhere."

"Okay. Tosh, you and me go south while Ianto and Gwen head north. Owen, stay here and take care of Sadie."

"Roger, Jack." Tosh said and the team split up.

Ianto and Gwen looked everywhere to find Sadie's boyfriend but couldn't find him or any trace of him. "Gwen, Ianto, did you find any signs of Richie?" Jack asked through the communicator.

"Nothing yet, Jack. All we found were some trees and some squirrels." Ianto joked, "How about you."

"Well, me and Tosh are at the bridge and we looked everywhere around the car."

Suddenly, Tosh found something disturbing under the bridge. "Jack, you better come and look at this." Tosh told him. Jack walked to the bridge and found a body of a male in his mid twenties horribly beaten up and floating by the water. "Do you think that's him, Jack?" Tosh asked.

"I don't know." Jack replied, "We might take him back to the Hub and Owen should look at the body."

"Do you think it's done by a Weevil?"

"No. By the looks of the wounds, I say something with a very humanoid appearance killed him. I sense something dangerous has arrived on Earth and we need to find something about the meteorite fast. Gwen, Ianto, get back to Owen and get some samples from the meteorite so we could find where it came from."

"We're on it, Jack." Gwen said and she and Ianto headed back to Owen.

* * *

Back in the crash sight, Owen was taking care of Sadie while she calmly laid on the ground. "Now this won't hurt at all and you'll be well in no time." Owen said as he prepared a vaccination.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Sadie said.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I mean do you have a date. Because you're good looking and nice."

"Sorry about that love, but I'm haven't been seeing a special someone lately. I'm still patching up on a girl who... suddenly vanished. I don't know how long I've seen her since she flew off, but I still miss her."

"I understand."

While he finished taking care of Sadie, Owen saw what looked like a tattoo on her right arm. "A snake tattoo? Are you sure you're in some sort of club or cult or something?" Owen asked Sadie.

"Yes. And you're now part of it." Sadie's eyes began to glow red and then took out a small box and presented it to Owen. The box began to glow and Owen's eyes couldn't get his eyes off of the box.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

Sadie continued to show Owen a very strange box and Owen still couldn't keep his eyes off of it. Soon enough, Owen's eyes began to glow red and had a sinister grin in his face and two sharp teeth. He then looked at his right arm and saw a snake tattoo grow in his right arm.

"Can you feel it?" the possessed Sadie asked Owen.

"Yes. I can feel it's power." a possessed Owen said.

"Soon we will take over this primitive family and not even a time traveller could stop us."

They were soon interrupted when Gwen and Ianto arrived in the crash site to extract some samples in the meteor. "Owen, stop flirting Jack and help us extract some samples." Ianto told Owen.

"Oh erm, right. I forgot about that." Owen said as he pretends to be normal to the team. "By the way, where's Jack?"

"Well he's coming right now." Gwen replied by pointing to direction where the Torchwood SUV is parked.

Jack and Tosh came back to the crash site while they carried a body bag. "What are you two lovebirds doing?" Jack remarked.

"Erm, nothing, Jack. Honestly, I wasn't having sex with her." Owen replied.

"Okay... I don't need to learn about that." Jack said.

"Who's in that bag?" Sadie said.

"It's a man and we believed it to be your boyfriend." Tosh replied.

"You mean he's-"

"Yes, Sadie. I believe Richie's dead." Tosh told her.

Sadie then began to break down after realizing her boyfriend is deceased. But in reality, Sadie faked her cry just to fool Jack and the others. "Erm, say Jack, why don't we Sadie stayed at the Hub for about three days." Owen asked.

"Why should we let her stay at the Hub?" Gwen asked.

"Erm... because... she needs a little comfort and I think she could stay at a holding cell." Owen stammered.

"But why in the holding cell? That place is mostly reserved for prisoners. And Sadie doesn't look like a prisoner."

"Erm... because it's the only place in the Hub that has a bed and all besides Jack's office."

The whole team didn't believed what Owen said but they decided to follow Owen's plea. "Fine, but three days okay. And then she'll get Retcon. I don't want any public citizens staying at the Hub." Jack said, "Alright, I guess that we got everything. Let's go back to the Hub." As the team were getting back at the car, Owen and Sadie smiled at each other reassuring that their plan is going smoothly.

* * *

Back in the hub, Jack looked at Sadie sitting in the holding cell through the monitor while the others are busy analyzing the stuff they found in the forest. Since they went back to the hub, Sadie has been be very quiet. When Jack led her to the holding cells, she just remain there quiet not doing anything.

"Ten minutes and nothing interesting about our friend sitting in the cells." Jack remarked.

"It's the holding cells, Jack. There's nothing there besides a really hard bed." Tosh said.

"But the one thing I don't get it is why she wants to stay in the hub."

"I already told you Jack, she thinks it's safe to be in with us since she doesn't know what knocked her down." Owen told Jack as tried to act naturally.

"You know what, let's forget about her. Owen, did you find anything about the body?"

"After looking through some dental records, it's really Sadie's boyfriend, Richie."

"Alright. Gwen, do you know who might have done it?"

"Don't know. But I think that he was beaten several times by someone with a wooden stick." Gwen reported.

"Tosh, what about the meteorite?"

"It's defiantly something not from the solar system. After analyzing it and tracking it through the rift, the meteorite is actually a ship and it came from a planet called 'Man-Nus-a' or something." Tosh said.

"What?" Jack said and went over to Tosh's computer. Jack recognized the name of the planet Tosh said earlier and felt like he remembered the planet. "Could it be? No it can't."

"Jack, we have trouble. Cardiff police reports five weird men in blue clothing are out on the streets. It's definantly Weevil." Ianto interrupted.

"In daytime now? What got them out to see the sunrise." Jack remarked, "Ianto, ready the car and our Weevil kit. Tosh, come with me."

"Erm, actually Jack, I might be staying here to continue looking at the body." Owen said.

"I actually be staying here as well just to continue Tosh's findings." Gwen said.

"That's good. Come on, Tosh. We have to round up five Weevils." Jack said.

"I'm going, Jack." Tosh told him.

"And I don't want any of you two making out in the autopsy storage again." Jack said and went to the garage.

"Don't worry, we won't do it again, Jack." Gwen remarked.

When Jack, Tosh and Ianto left the Hub, Gwen put her back against the wall and sat on the floor feeling exhausted. Owen, still acting natural, came up to her and started to talk to her.

"What's got in your mind?" Owen asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, really. Ever since Rhys found out about Torchwood, I've been worried about him lately. I'm engaged with him and I'm really worried about his safety."

"I understand what you're dealing with."

"No, you don't." Gwen laughed, "After we stopped seeing each other outside of work, you might not understand."

"No, really. I understand about your problems. In fact, I got you a little present."

Owen took something out of his pockets and showed it to Gwen. It was the same box that Sadie showed him earlier at the meteor crash site. Like Owen, Gwen couldn't keep her eyes off the box. Soo enough, Gwen's eyes began to glow and two of her teeth grew sharp and had a snake mark in her right arm.

"How do you feel now?" a possessed Owen asked.

"Better than before." a possessed Gwen replied.


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

In the Cardiff streets, Jack, Ianto and Tosh are chasing a Weevil and led the team to the city limit. The team already captured four Weevils easily, but the fifth Weevil was faster than the others which made it harder to catch. With the Cardiff police blocking the city limit, Ianto used the Weevil repellent and Jack and Tosh captured the Weevil.

"Geez, what made the Weevils come out as a pack during the day?" Jack asked, "I mostly see only Weevil during the day."

"Well, when it comes to four meat trucks coming through Cardiff, it will make the Weevils come out of the sewers." Ianto said.

"Well, even though one Weevil almost escaped Cardiff, I say this is the easiest Weevil hunt I've ever done."

"Jack, we got another problem. Cardiff police reported another wave of five Weevils in Cardiff bay." Tosh reported.

"Another one? If more Weevils keep popping up, we might not have enough room in the car." Jack joked and went to one of the police in patrol. "What's your name again? Andy isn't it?"

"Yes." Andy replied.

"Alright, Andy. Could lend us a pick up truck or two in case we get those bad boys back in my place." Jack said and headed back to the SUV.

"Wait a minute, isn't Gwen suppose to be with you?" Andy asked.

"She's back at headquarters doing something."

* * *

Back at the Hub, it was revealed that Owen and Gwen released the Weevils to Cardiff bay to keep Jack and the others distracted. After they released the Weevils, Owen and Gwen opened the holding cell of Sadie's cell and she grinned at them.

"The plan is going underway." Sadie told them, "Are your so call team taken care of?"

"We sent their personal 'pets' on the run to keep themselves busy. They're not the people worth killing." Gwen said.

"And the space time rift?"

"Closed down until we know how to work it." Owen said.

"Excellent. Soon I will take revenge to my homeworld and not even a Time Lord or that immortal fool will stop us." Sadie said the others laughed with her.

* * *

When Jack, Ianto and Tosh arrived in Cardiff bay, the Weevils terrorized citizens and tourist around the bay. Luckily, the Weevils didn't kill anyone yet and the team captured them through a knockout gas. When the team looked at the Weevils, Jack sensed something familiar about them.

"Why are there many Weevils coming out during the day?" Tosh asked.

"I don't know. It must be something about the weather or something set off the Weevils." Ianto said.

"I should check the news and see if this Weevil thing simultaneously."

"It's not simultaneously." Jack said.

"What do you mean." Ianto said

"I know these Weevils. They're the ones that we captured and imprisoned them back at the Hub."

"You mean the ones the capture back then. Could they just break out of the Hub?" Tosh said.

"Can't. The holding cells are tough to break out and the Hub would've caused a lockdown in case of extraterrestrial break ins." Ianto said, "But I still don't understand why they got out so easily. Gwen and Owen would've hold them back."

"Jack, I couldn't get any call back from the Hub. Something has happened." Tosh said.

"We better hurry then." Jack said and the others ran back to the Hub. When they arrived back to the Hub, they found the place really empty and quiet. "Owen? Gwen? Are you guys still in here?" Jack asked.

"I've checked any lifeforms around here, Jack. Apparently there's nothing within 2000 feet from where we're standing." Tosh said.

"Well the good news is that they're aren't having sex in the storage again." Ianto joked.

"Tosh, go check the security cameras and see if the cameras know where Gwen and Owen was last seen." Jack said.

"I'm on it, now." Tosh said and went to her computer. "This will just take more than ten minutes to set up."

"Jack, you better look at this quick." Ianto said and led Jack to the holding chambers. When they got to there, Jack saw that Sadie is also missing from her cell.

"Where could she be?" Jack said.

"I don't know, but she left some paper with your name written on them." Ianto gave the paper to Jack and Jack felt really shocked pm what was written in the paper.

"We have to get Tosh now and leave the Hub." Jack said.

"Why? What was written on the paper?" Ianto asked.

"Something very dangerous. I'll tell you when we find something to do with this situation."

Jack and Ianto got back to Tosh as she was finishing the analysis. "I got it Jack. I know where Gwen and Owen are." Tosh said.

"Really? Where are they now?" Jack asked.

"Still don't know, but the last time the camera saw them was half an hour ago."

"Play it."

Tosh played the video for Jack and Ianto and the video showed Gwen and Owen opening the cell of Sadie. "Why did open Sadie's cell. Did she hypnotized them?" Ianto said.

"But that's not all. I also found a footage 5 minutes before they opened her cell." Tosh then showed a footage showing Gwen and Ianto freeing five Weevils from their cells.

"But that's impossible. I know that Owen hates Weevils, but why they free them." Jack asked.

"Probably Owen doesn't want to see the Weevils in the Hub again and he convinced Gwen to free the Weevils with him?" Ianto said.

"There's just one more thing I found." Tosh said, "My computer has finished analyzing the sample of meteorite and it gives me the history of it's species."

"What is the species?" Ianto asked.

"Well, first thing I need to know, does Sadie have a tattoo on her arm?"

"No, we never had the time to look at her." Ianto said.

"Well you need to know about this. Do you know about the 'mark of the-'"

The power of the Hub closed down and Tosh lost the information of the species she got from the meteorite. The three the saw a bright light coming from the autopsy room and there stands Sadie Owen and Gwen. Their eyes glow red and grinned at the team.

"Jack, why are they acting like that?" Ianto asked.

"They're acting like that because of this." Jack then showed the paper Ianto found in the holding cells and showed it to Sadie's group. "The Mark of the Mara."


	4. Part 4

**Part 4**

Jack was very worried when he found out that the Mara is on Earth and that it controlled two of his team mates. "Jack, who are the Mara?" Tosh asked.

"Are they the ones you said that they still people's breathes in their dreams?" Ianto asked.

"No, that kind of Mara is from a German or Scandinavian legend. This Mara is very different from the ones I mentioned earlier." Jack said, "The Mara takes control of the suffering and madness of others. They still have dream like powers, but they control anyone and cause havoc to please themselves. The Mara was once thought to be long gone in the Manussa planet, but somehow, they survive."

"How can you tell if someone is control by the Mara?" Tosh asked.

"You could know if they are control by looking at their glowing red eyes, sharp teeth and a mark in their arm."

"I'm very well pleased that you know about us, Captain." Sadie said.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked.

"I heard that the time and space energy is very strong in Cardiff and I plan to use it to go back my home world and get my revenge on my home world. I was planning to control all of you, but I guess these two would be fine as my hit men."

Sadie turned off the lights again, but Tosh turned on the lights in her computer for a few seconds. "Luckily, the back-up generators are still working." Ianto said.

When the lights were back on, the remaining team found out that Sadie, Gwen and Owen are gone. "Where are they?!" Jack said.

"They're still here. The computer says they're scattered all around the Hub but don't know why." Ianto said.

"What about the rift?""

"It hasn't been opened since a few months ago." Tosh said as she looked up the records in her computer.

"Okay, I don't what their next move is or when they will strike, but I want all of you to watch your backs. Ianto, go around the Hub and find them. Tosh, stay here and guard the rift."

"And what about you?" Ianto asked.

"Bringing the equipment I need to destroy this Mara runaway." Jack said and the team split up.

In the holding chambers, Ianto looked around the cells if one of his possessed teammates were inside. "Now if I were Owen, what would I do in the holding cells?" Ianto said to himself.

"Probably just look at the Weevils and sneer at them." Owen said right behind Ianto. Owen turned around and had his hands ready as Owen approached to Ianto. "Jack is right you know, the real Owen Harper hates the Weevils. I'm just here taunt them."

"I'm not going to fight, Owen. Well, I want to fight you, but not now because I think you might be extra stronger when you're possessed by a snake alien or whatever."

"Oh, Ianto. Don't you know that the role of a coffee boy is basically useless." Owen then charged at Ianto, but Ianto grabbed him and punched Owen in the head and the crotch area really hard which made Owen pass out.

"Even with you being possessed, your weak spot is still your dick." Ianto remarked.

In the main hall, Tosh was busy trying to lock the rift from the remaining people who were still under the Mara's control. "Alright, all I need is to add the last code and-" Tosh was interrupted by gunshot and saw Gwen pointing her gun at her.

"I'm afraid I won't let you do that, Tosh." Gwen said.

"I don't want to hurt, Gwen. But I don't you to use the rift for your master's diabolical plan. If we use the rift, we might blow Cardiff off the map."

"That's the sacrifice we're going to make. I promise I won't hurt you if you just let me pass." Tosh felt no other choice but to let Gwen to the computer. When Gwen tried to open the rift, she always had the same error showing up on the screen. "Grrr, why can't I get access to this thing?!" Gwen said.

"That's because I already closed it just after you tried to shoot me." Tosh told Gwen and she kicked the possessed Gwen in the face and knocked her out. Tosh suddenly heard a noise and picked up Gwen's gun and pointed to the person who's later revealed to be Ianto with an unconscious Owen on his back.

"Don't shoot! It's only me." Ianto said and Tosh lowered the gun.

"Sorry about that, Ianto. Gwen almost killed me."

"Now the only person that's is Sadie."

"I still don't understand though. Why did the Mara picked Owen and Gwen out of all of us?"

"That's because they're the only ones who are still suffering." Sadie shouted. Tosh and Ianto took out their guns and pointed it at Sadie, who's standing on top of the stairs.

"What do you mean?" Ianto said.

"Your Doctor Owen Harper is still devastated by his little girlfriend flying off to nowhere while Miss Gwen Cooper is worried that aliens might target her fiancé, Rhys. And they were easy to tempt them into submission. Just ask yourselves, how would you try and deal with their situations?"

"Because they have me." Jack told Sadie right behind the cell that leads to the exit of the Hub. "Tosh, Ianto, get in here now." Jack told them and the two ran to his side. "Even though I'm an ass to my team earlier, but I still care for them. And I will not let you use the rift."

"And how will do that?"

"With something I learned from an old friend." Jack used his vortex manipulator to turn the lights really bright and revealed that many mirrors are installed in every wall. As she saw the mirrors, Sadie shrieked and tried to cover her eyes, but it's impossible for her to not look.

"How did get the mirrors?" Ianto asked.

"Just got help from PC Andy Davison and most of the Cardiff police. Installed the mirrors myself and it was really easy to do."

Sadie still tried to cover her eyes but she's growing weak as she looked at the mirrors. "I might be going, Captain. But I have seen what this Torchwood institution can do and I've seen how it's agents take it. One day, others will come and will use Torchwood as it's agents. How will do it captain?"

Jack hesitated after Sadie just said, but he has stop the Mara from using the rift. "I will do my best to keep my team happy." Jack told the Mara.

Jack then made the lights really bright for the Mara to see the mirrors. After it looked at itself in the mirror, the Mara left Sadie, Gwen, amd Owen's body and showed itself as a giant snake. Tosh and Ianto got their guns out to shoot the Mara, but the Mara soon disappeared. When Jack turned off the lights, Gwen and Owen were awake and found themselves lying at each other.

"You know I'm going to be married right." Gwen told Owen.

"Sorry about that." Owen said got up. Gwen and Owen felt a major headache and don't know what happened as they got up.

"What happened to us over the last hour?" Gwen asked,

"You were possessed by a giant space snake and almost used the rift." Ianto said.

"Luckily, Jack was able to save you two." Tosh said.

"Ugh, why do I feel like I was punched in the dick?" Owen said.

"Sorry about that. You tried to kill us and me and Tosh had to knock you out." Ianto said.

"And what about Sadie?" Gwen asked as she saw Sadie still unconscious.

"Don't worry. I will take her to the hospital and tell the doctors that she passed out in her workplace." Jack said, "In the meantime, I want all of you to go home and have some fun to yourselves. You could go to work early."

"You're not joking are you?" Gwen said.

"No I'm not." Jack said and everyone was really happy for that generous offer.

"I don't know what's up with Jack. But what ever it is, I'm not bothered." Owen said as the team leave. After they left, Jack smiled at them knowing that his team are really happy to have him as leader.


End file.
